


Raven and Nia, siblings

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Family, Gen, Letters, Maeve is not, National City, Nia is an awesome older sister, Nonbinary Character, Phone Calls, Questioning Sexuality, Raven is Nia’s little sister, Raven misses their older sister, Self Acceptance, Siblings, Superpowers, Texting, Trans Female Character, like she is 11 years younger than Nia, questioning gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raven is Nia’s adopted little sibling.  Uh read the tags
Relationships: Nia Nal and Raven, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 11





	1. bye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like this story, kinda weird story idea I guess. Raven is Nia’s adopted little sibling. Raven is nonbinary but at the beginning of the story is referred to with she/her pronouns and stuff. Most of this story takes place before the crisis, earth 9 and earth 38(?) are like the same(combined) in this story. So like this is a crossover.

"Do you have to go?"  
" Sorry lil sis. College. I'll miss you too, Rachel." Nia said.  
"Can I come with you? Do I have to stay with Maeve?"  
"I'm 18, I'm going to college. I can't take care of a 7 year old. Sorry."  
" I'll be 8 in a few months! " Raven exclaimed. Nia laughed and hugged Raven.  
Just then the city bus pulled up. "Wrote letters, text, facetime, whatever, and you can visit me in Washington D.C. for Christmas."  
Raven nodded. "Bye."  
Nia got on the bus and waved goodbye to Raven.  
Raven put her dark blue hoody on, turned around and walked the two miles home.  
Maeve was in the garden with Isabel, Raven's mom. Raven's dad was cooking supper.  
She sighed and went to her room. She took off her backpack that she had packed for going to Washington D.C.She left the backpack packed, because who knows? Maybe she might get to move to Washington to be with Nia.  
She got out a piece of paper and started writing.  
Dear Nia,


	2. Letters to Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from Raven to Nia in the first year after Nia moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like this story. Here’s a new chapter. Letters from Raven to Nia.

August 14  
Dear Nia,  
I miss you already. Please come back.  
From, Rachel  
August 16  
Dear Nia,  
Today was my birthday. I'm 8 now. Can I move to Washington with you now that I'm 8? We had ice cream cake and Jayden and Riley came over and we watched A New Hope. I miss you.  
From, Rachel  
August 22  
Dear Nia,  
Yesterday was my first day of fourth grade. I hate it. The only good thing about it, was that we got to have pizza after dinner. How's Washington?  
From, Rachel  
September 9,  
Dear Nia,  
That's cool that you found a new pizza place in Washington. Near the university. I think your taste in pizza is a little weird though. Jalapenos and pepperoni sounds okay, but pineapple and olives... no thank you! And yes, I do hate school! I have to ride the bus to school and everyone teased me. I really liked those black and red star wars shoes. But everyone says "Why would you wear those? You're a girl!" And they call me a weirdo . We're working on fractions in math which is whatever.  
From, Rachel  
November 2  
Dear Nia,  
The other day was Halloween. I didn't go trick or treating because Maeve said that you stopped going trick or treating when you were 8. I wish I could visit you for Christmas next month, but mom and dad said no. I miss you Nia. Thanks for that too about fractions. I agree you're better at writing than math. Someday you'll be a famous reporter or journalist or whatever. And I'm just a weirdo who has nightmares, isn't quite girly enough, and doesn't have many friends. I miss you, Nia.  
From, Rachel  
January 7  
Dear Nia,  
School is okay I guess. Is middle school any better? I'm sending you the rest of the Christmas cookies. I hope you like them. I helped bake them. Christmas was good, I guess. I slept in, ate waffles, got a new hoody(blue, because blue is the best), ate chicken, did some singing. Maeve was being rude, she was saying stuff that I didn't like-I don't remember,and yeah. Christmas. Thanks I guess. You're saying I'm not a weirdo. Thanks.  
From, Rachel  
February 14  
Dear Nia,  
Today was Valentine's day. I didn't get any Valentine's day cards even though the teacher said everyone had to get at least one card. I don't like school. I can't hang out with Jayden or else everyone says that he's my boyfriend. I'm in fourth grade! Why would I have a boyfriend? And why do they think that? What if I like girls, I don't know! Valentine's day is my least favorite day of the year.  
From, Rachel  
May 1  
Dear Nia,  
Thanks for your advice. In a few weeks is the last day of school. I can't wait! Can you please come visit for the summer? It's okay if you have to leave before my birthday for university. I miss you.  
From, Rachel  
June 3  
Dear Nia,  
Ok. Cool. You got an internship in Washington for the summer. That's cool, I guess. What's an internship? I tried to get signatures in my yearbook from everyone, but I got only three signatures.  
From Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re liking this story! :) please comment with any questions, ideas, critiques, whatever


	3. Chapter 3

September 1 2014  
Dear Nia,   
Jayden invited me and Riley to a birthday party sleepover. I wish I could go, but I can't. Maeve says that I can't go because I'm a girl and Jayden is a boy. I don't get it. I'm not a girl and anyways what does that have to do with going to a sleepover. And weirder than that is I thought I saw a big shadow of a raven. There weren't any ravens around! I don't know what's happening and the nightmares have started up again. Life was much less weird before you left.  
From, Rachel  
November 12 2014  
Dear Rachel,   
I'm sorry that Maeve was being a jerk. I agree with you, I don't see any problems with you going to a sleepover with both boys and girls. What pronouns do you want me to use for you? Do you want me to call you a different name? I love you. You're my favorite little sibling. I miss you too. And no, you are not weird. I don't know about the raven though, maybe it flew away right when you started to look for it? Believe it or not, I don't have the answer to everything. What are the nightmares about?  
From, Nia  
December 28 2014  
Dear Nia,   
I don't know. They/them? I don't know of a good name yet, you'll be the first to know though. I didn't even hear the raven fly away though. The nightmares are always the same. There's a circus, two flying trapeze artists who fall and die, and a boy in the audience cries. I hate the nightmares. In two years you graduate.   
From Rachel  
February 1 2015  
Dear R,  
Ok. They/Them. Got it. You're super awesome and it's okay that you haven't figured out a name yet. That's a weird dream.I'm not saying that you are weird, just the dream. Yes, in two years I graduate. Since we're stating the obvious, this fall you'll be seventh grade. Good luck, you'll do amazing. Yeah maybe there wasn't a raven there after all. I'm thinking, there has to be an explanation.  
From, Nia  
August 18 2015  
Dear Nia,   
I'm nervous about middle school  
From R  
September 30 2015  
Dear R,   
Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just try to walk quickly, the middle school is like a maze, and you don't want to be tardy. Do all your work, try to actually talk to people. You'll do great.   
From Nia  
December 10, 2015  
Dear R,   
You missed my graduation. I missed you.   
From, Nia  
January 15 2016  
Dear Nia,   
Sorry, mom and dad didn't want me to miss school.  
From R  
November 1, 2016  
Dear R,   
Good news! I finally got a job! Here in Washington D.C.! I'm going to be working for Cat Grant, she's the White House Press Secretary. I'm going to be writing speeches. I might get to meet President Marsdin. This is so amazing!   
From Nia  
January 1 2017  
Dear Nia,   
That's awesome news! Yay! Congratulations! I thought you wanted to be a reporter though?   
From R

Texts  
September 1, 2018   
Nia: Hey  
R:what?   
Nia: you want to get pizza and watch star wars on Monday? I just moved to national city and I miss you.  
R: sure.   
R: let's both eat pepperoni pizza  
R:which movie?  
Nia: you choose  
R: New Hope   
Nia: k

"I'm Nia. Nia Nal. Sorry I'm so late, I overslept and my roommate drove so I had to take the bus."   
" It's ok. "Kara said smiling. "I'm Kara."   
Nia looked up. "Oh! You're her! Here's your coffee. Miss Grant said that your really specific about your coffee and like it at just a certain temperature. Sorry, I don't think, -"   
Just then her phone rang. "What? Oh no. Why's she calling? "   
"Hello. No, I don't think so. The hospital? Why would they do this? No, you're wrong." Nia hung up the phone . Kara and Nia stepped out of the elevator.  
"Is everything ok?" Kara asked, worried.  
"I hope so. Can you give me a tour of CatCo? "   
"Are you sure?"   
" I'll be fine. " Nia said. Kara nodded.   
"I hope R is ok though." Nia whispered .  
Texts  
September 2, 2018   
Nia: u still up for tonight?  
Nia: Maeve just called  
Nia: where r u  
Nia: what did u do?   
Nia: mom is in the hospital  
Nia: answer me.  
Nia: are u ok? 

Raven was on a bus to Detroit. She hadn't brought anything with her and so she didn't see Nia's texts. She fell asleep on the bus ride to Detroit. 

Nia was picking up pepperoni pizza at a place in National City. She promised she would write an article about what had happened there, and she flirted with Brainy. She didn't notice a raven circling over head.

Raven woke up from a dream about Nia. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. I'm not going to see her again. She would rather eat pizza with her boyfriend rather than watch star wars with me. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Detroit  
They were lost in Detroit. They didn't know where to go. And they couldn't call Nia, because they had left their phone at home. And they didn't even want to call Nia. Nia didn't care about them.

They sat down at a booth in the cafe, across from Kory. The waitress asked Kory what she wanted.   
"Coffee, no cream or sugar." The waitress nodded and write that down, then turned to Raven.  
"And for you?"   
"Chicken and waffles . And a cup of milk with ice." The waitress jotted that down then walked away.   
"Why do you care about me? Why were you looking for me?" Raven asked Kory .  
"I don't know. I don't remember. I'm good though, I'm on your side, I can promise you that, Rachel."   
" If I'm going to call you Kory, then you can not call me Rachel. You can not. The only person who calls me that is Maeve, and that's just because she's Maeve, she's a horrible jerk. "  
"What do you want me to call you?" Kory didn't ask about Maeve, which was nice.  
Raven didn't know what to say. Nia Just called them R. They blurted out the first name they could think of- "Ryan!"   
Kory nodded, didn't say anything.   
Then a guy walked in the cafe. He was being a jerk and trying to beat up the waitress. Kory told Ryan too leave, then got in a fight, defending the waitress.   
She came back to the car carrying a bag of food. "Here's your chicken and waffles, Ryan."   
They smiled, and started to eat their chicken and waffles.   
" Well, I know one thing about you now. " They said with a mouthful of syrupy waffle and spicy chicken.  
"What's that?"   
Ryan swallowed them said " You're really badass! "  
Kory smiled and laughed.

In the car, on the way to a motel, Ryan sat in the backseat, listening to Dick and Kory argue. Then Ryan interrupted.  
"Can I call my sister, she is probably super worried or something."   
Dick gave them his phone so that they could call Nia.  
They dialed Nia's number.  
"Hello?"   
" R! Are you ok? Where are you? "   
"Yeah, this is Ryan."   
" What? Oh, yay. Got it, your name is Ryan. Ok. Are you ok though? Where are you? Maeve called me a week ago! "   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Kory got me chicken and waffles! Not as good as the chicken and waffles you used to make, but still really good. "   
"That's good. Where are you?"   
" I don't know, I haven't been paying attention to street signs. "   
Nia sighed. "I've been really worried about you."   
" No, you haven't. You were eating pizza with your boyfriend. "   
"No I wasn't. What are you talking about? I haven't even gone on my first date with Brainy yet. And even if I had, I would still be worried about you."   
" Oh. Ok. Sorry for jumping to conclusions or whatever. "   
"It's ok. Are you sure you're ok? You're not hurt? I do know two people, well actually aliens, who can fly over there wherever you are."   
" No, I'm fine! Really, I just miss you. "   
Nia sighed. "Well call me anytime. And call me right away if you get hurt."   
Ryan rolled their eyes. "You promise?" Nia asked .  
"Yes."   
" Ok, now I better finish this article or else Kara might get mad at me. " Nia yawned. "Bye."   
" bye. " Ryan hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> ok Note on the ages. At the beginning of Titans, Raven was around 13 or so. That was 2018, same year Nia started working at CatCo. Nia worked for Cat in Washington DC for a few years after college, before moving to national city. So I figured she moved away from Parthas when she was 18. So like subtract 6, and you get that Raven was 7 when Nia left Parthas. Ages of those two characters explained.  
> Please comment, with any questions, story ideas, critiques, etc. thank you for reading!


End file.
